Resolution
by LadyxShihoun
Summary: He wasn't bright, or smart, or sensible in any way or fashion, but there's something about him that attracted me...  Rated: K  Starring: Toujou x OC


__A/N: Yes! I finally got back into writing! I've had some serious writers block but now that i'm back in business, theres no stopping me now! (mwahaha!)

* * *

><p><em><span> Resolution<span>_

He wasn't bright, or smart, or sensible in any way or fashion, but there was something about him that attracted me. It could be his unusual good looks, especially his gorgeously built body. Yet that wasn't enough. It wasn't enough proof for me to understand why I was so awkwardly attached to this man. This is what I thought about during class, and I couldn't get it out of my head. Even though I attend Ishiyama, 120% delinquent school, I didn't have a drop of wicked, overly violent blood in me. I was probably the weakest student in the school, because of that I always needed extra protection from Ishiyama's queen Kuneida Aoi. I tried to get fighting lessons from the queen's grandfather but he refused to teach me saying I'm too fragile and wouldn't be able to handle his level of training. I sighed lightly and glared out the window, luckily, I sat next to. Why did I come to school anyway? I saw a familiar spiky orange haired man, wearing the usual Ishiyama uniform walk around the school front yard. I smiled widely. Toujou was never in class because he would attend multiple part time jobs during school hours. That's one I thing I certainly hate about him. How am I supposed to figure out why I like this guy if he won't even come to school? Well I could just go to one of his jobs, but that's to stalker-like. His friends come to school I could talk to them. His friends aren't bad guys; they're actually nicer than they appear. As I continued to daydream about Toujou I didn't realize he was staring right at me. When I finally noticed he smiled and waved politely. I blushed heavily and looked away. That was the first time he ever acknowledged my existence! I was screaming like a typical fan-girl in my head. I looked out the window again from the corner of my eyes. He was still looking at me with a confused expression. My sanguine face darkened more.

"Oi! Aika! I'm calling on you!" the teacher called, I forced my blushing face to retreat. I apologized to the teacher and answered his question correctly.

"Why are you in this school anyway, you seem to smart for such a delinquent school" a voice conveyed, I looked at the white haired boy next to me. He sat in his desk with folded arms and gave me a smug look.

"Because I'm a bad girl, Furuichi-san" I said, he kept a cool face but I know behind that façade is a horny boy. I came to Ishiyama because my parents could not afford higher classed schools; and my dad is kind of a scrooge.

"Leave her alone Furuichi, unless you want me to strangle you" the new red tails leader spoke. Furuichi blushed madly; I'm sure he'd loved to be strangled by such a beautiful girl. A few hours later school was over. I walked home alone, though my over-protective friends kept suggesting that they guard me. I know I'm super cute and have a great personality but I'm also a big girl (specifically sixteen years old). I am perfectly capable of walking home alone. At least that's what I thought. Not even an hour later, a gang called the skinheads surrounded me.

"Hey there girly, what's a cute thang like you doin alone" one of them said.

"Trying to get home," I replied, another skinhead laughed.

"You wouldn mind havin a bit of fun with us first wouldya?"

"I mind, a lot", of course saying this didn't make the gang any happier. They charged at me; I was about to kick one guy in the balls but he was punched in the face and flown into a wall. Hard. Seconds later the skinheads were on the ground, or in the wall, unconscious. I faced my rescuer and immediately blushed so dark that even Furuichi can't beat it.

"T-T-Toujou!" he looked at me.

"You should be careful Aika, an innocent girl like you could get seriously hurt wandering around these streets alone" he said, I bet he thought he was cool saying it. I stared at the ground, shifting awkwardly.

"C-could you walk me home then?" I asked as innocently as possible. He placed a hand on my shoulder; I nearly fainted at how close he was.

"Sure! I have some time on my hands". It was mostly quiet on the way home. I wasn't sure what to say, without saying something stupid, and Toujou didn't seem that interested in conversation anyway. Usually in these kinds of moments, I'm supposed to confess my feelings; at least that's what the girls do in shoujo manga. I read to many manga. I glanced at Toujou. I never realized how tall he was, I was practically a mouse to him. He held himself with such pride and conduct as if he had a powerful resolution. I smiled, maybe that's what I loved about him.

"You have a really cute smile," Toujou said,

"Eh?" I snapped out of my daydream, Toujou chuckled.

"I said, you have a really cute smile", I blushed, I'm blushing way too much today.

"Th-thank you" I tried to hide my blushing face but he already saw it, and chuckled louder.

"You know, your different" he began, I stared at him.

"Your so small and fragile_" 'don't point out the obvious' I wanted to say.

"_ you're not strong like the other girls at Ishiyama. You make guys want to protect you. Must be cause your abnormally adorable" I blushed wildly. I was just called adorable by the guy I adore.

"Oh, r-really" I tried not to sound embarrassed. We finally arrived at my house. I turned to Toujou,

"Thanks for walking me home"

"No problem", I walked in the gate but just before I could close it back my arm was grabbed. I looked at Toujou, he had a new expression on his face and he was blushing madly.

"Is it okay, if I walk you home… Everyday".

"Eh?" my mind went into another universe for a millisecond and came quickly back to earth.

"W-well, I think I like you… A lot", 'but we barely know each other', those words were kept to myself. I flowed with the moment and blushed.

"O-okay, but you have to carry my books from now on too," I said. Toujou smiled as if he were the happiest guy in the world, before leaving he swiftly kissed the top of my head. As he walked away I held my head, just about ready to faint. I wanted to faint from the fact that I would be dating the guy of my dreams. But what made me happy the most was that I would get to learn why I yearned for his resolution.

* * *

><p>AN: Hmmm... I think i've gotten a bit rusty on my writing skills. But I did enjoy writing this!

*Feel free to review*


End file.
